


simplicity

by megamegaturtle



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, birthday fun, for set, post-moive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: megamind prepares a gift for roxanne’s birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/gifts).



When he was a child, young and still hopeful, Megamind always thought that he would be a passionate partner. Loud and showy, extreme gestures of affections to shower his love. Extravagant gifts to sweep them off their feet and–

He used to think the same thing when he was a supervillain. If only Roxanne had noticed him _then_ , he thought, he would build her anything. Show her something spectacular and woo her like a handsome love interest from an old movie. 

In reality though, Megamind learns that his love is much shyer and something far more delicate that outrageous gifts. He lacks his usual bravado and chooses instead to listen than talk. He takes his time and doesn’t rush, much to Roxanne’s amusement. 

One night as they’re curled up on her couch, she teases, “For an attention whore, people would be surprised how quiet you can be.” 

“Well, that’s when I’m entertaining,” he laughs. He presses a kiss to her hairline and sighs contently, “With you though, I want to cherish every second.” 

(He’ll never forget how after he said that, she looked up at him as if he said something so profound, her eyes bright with happiness and he saw stars in her smile.

“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes never breaking his gaze. “I–yeah, I love you.” 

He grinned, his heart thudding in his chest, his head dipping towards her. “I love you too.”) 

His love is simple in the way that they hold hands as they walk through the park, through unsaid conversations as they look at art, soaking in the moonlight as they ride on his hoverbike. 

It’s Sunday mornings cuddled in her bed and late nights in his lab as he works on a new experiment to patent. Text messages that say good morning and phones saying goodnight. Shopping trips together and getting lunch and dinner and–

–better than the movies.

It’s learning how to bake a cake and having a fish in a gorilla suit yell at you several times to stop trying to improvise and follow the damn instructions the box says because _sir, baking is like chemistry and you’re too much of a total novice to play the fuck around_.  

“And–perfect,” he says admiring his handiwork, proud of the display arranged on Roxanne’s kitchen table. The cake, a small present wrapped prettily with a bow, and a vase filled with her favorite flowers. 

After all, the key has always been presentation, and with Roxanne, less has always been more. 

Megamind waits a few moments, taking his time to savor the anticipation of when Roxanne comes home and smiles, the way his heart swells at the thought of taking her completely surprised because he told her that he only had time for dinner. Work and all that. 

(He didn’t tell her that, well, he intended to make dinner. That…well, it’s going to be an adventure, that’s for sure.) 

He’s only on backup plan twenty two when her apartment lock clicks opens and he stops pacing. Twenty two would have been a good plan, he thinks. He’s also a bit surprised how long it took him to conclude getting pizza if everything else fails. 

He sheepishly waggles his fingers when he turns around, oddly feeling embarrassed that he is somewhat caught _waiting_. Megamind gives a shy smile as Roxanne’s jaw hangs open. 

“Happy birthday, Miss Ritchi,” he says, accepting the blissful warmth that comes every time he sees her.

Wordlessly, she puts down her purse and rushes towards him, crashing into him with a giant hug. Her face is buried between his neck and shoulder, her breath tickling his skin. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I said I’d see you at dinner,” he laughs, stroking her hair as she grabs tighter.

She pulls back enough to rest her cheek on his shoulder instead, her eyes glued to the table. “I know, but what’s all this?” 

He hums, feeling a bit proud. “A surprise.” 

“…is…is that a homemade cake?” she whispers as she drags him closer to the table. 

“…maybe.” 

She whirls on him, her face joyous and bright. “Megamind, did you learn how to make a cake for my birthday?” 

He shrugs, averting his eyes and blushing. “You said the yellow kind was your favorite.” 

She leans into his touch and kisses his covered clavicle, almost over his heart. “You’re my favorite too.” 

He grins and brushes his lips across her cheek. “I know.” 

Roxanne rolls her eyes and playfully shoves him away. “Oh great, you’re gonna get a big head or something.” 

Snorting, he picks up the present he made. “If my neck snaps, I’ll be sure to blame you then.” 

Roxanne eyes him and laughs. “Please promise to haunt me in the alien afterlife.” 

Pressing the gift into her hand, he shakes his head. “But of course, who else could I bother? Wayne? Pft. He’d be _boring_.” 

Roxanne fiddles with the bow, a soft red ribbon neatly around crisp white paper. Megamind swallows, feeling extremely nervous as she slowly undoes the tie. She gathers it in her hand and peers up at him through her lashes. 

“It’s a rather small box,” she teases. 

He awkwardly laughs, unsure how she’ll respond. “I kinda–well, I made it too. Like the cake, but gems are much easier to create than baking a cake–” He stops himself from rambling. “I hope you’ll like it,” he finishes lamely. 

Her thumb digs under the paper, ripping the material easily. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Easily, she tears the rest of the package open and her eyes widen a second as she holds a jewelry gift box in her hands. Roxanne’s eyes dart to him and he can only gesture for her to open it.  

Silently, she slowly forces the box open, the metal hinges only creaking slightly as Megamind waits. For a brief second when she first sees the gift he made Roxanne’s face is illuminated, happiness glowing effortless. In the next, it slightly falls into a less excited, but accepting smile. 

She glances up at him, still not fully joyous as she was a moment before. “These have to be the most beautiful earrings I’ve ever seen,” she praises. 

Megamind takes a deep breath and smiles tightly, praying she doesn’t notice the way his heart is bruising. “You don’t like them,” he says, his foot shuffling backwards. 

God…he just–it’s supposed to be a simple thing. A good simple thing and he shouldn’t be so offended that she doesn’t like them. Roxanne isn’t obligated to like the earrings just because he made them–thought of the stars in her smile and the sky in her eyes and–

He gave them to her because he simply loves her. It is a fact. That’s all and there is no need to ask for reciprocation and he’s not the hero in old movie, obviously because okay, maybe part of him was hoping that perhaps, she would tackle him in a hug again and–well, _enthuse_ that she adored them because–

Well, she adores him. 

But his thoughts are absolutely interrupted when she grabs hold of his hand doesn’t let him slide away. “No, no, no! I really do love them!” she cries, clutching the small box to her chest. Her fingers grip his hand tight. “I just thought–I–”

He lets out a small sigh and caresses the side of her cheek, more than willing to give when she looks so conflicted. “You thought what?” 

Roxanne ducks her head and he can feel the heat of her skin burn under his fingertips. He’s baffled and perplexed, letting out a small laugh. “What is it? Tell me, please,” he finishes, tilting her chin up so that he can see into her eyes. 

She takes a deep breath, her face flushed, gnawing at her lower lip. “Promise not to freak out.” 

He smiles gently. “I think we both agreed that the number one freakout award goes to you when you found out that you were dating a supervillain and not a librarian.”  

Roxanne huffs, crossing her arms and steps away from him. “Megamind, I’m being serious!” 

He flaps his hand. “And I’m being serious! Whatever it is, Roxanne, it’s not going to be as crazy or off the wall as that.” 

She rolls her eyes and puts a hand to forehead. “You can be so…exasperating sometimes, you know?” 

Megamind gathers her in a hug and holds her close. “I do know. That’s why every day I thank whatever force in this universe gave you the patience of a saint to put up with me.” 

Giving up in defeat, she hugs him too, her forehead perched perfectly on his shoulder again. “That’s because I love you.” 

He sighs happily, giving her a squeeze. “And I love you too. Very much.” Swaying them side to side, he strokes her back. “Now, what is it?” 

Groaning, Roxanne looks up at him and drapes her arms over his shoulders, her fingers digging in the material of his collar. “I thought well–”

She’s averting her eyes again, he thinks. 

“Yes?”

Roxanne gives him a small smile, but doesn’t look away, the blue of her eyes burning him. “I thought you were asking me to marry you.” 

“But–but–” he sputters.

Um. 

“Megamind? Megamind, babe, did you stop breathing?” 

She thought he was going to propose to her.

“Oh my god, you literally are not breathing.”

As if she wants to marry _him_. 

(He feels her guide him to her couch. _Breathe, Megamind,_ she says. _Breathe!_  

It takes him a few seconds until his lungs are burning that he finally does take a breath and then another and another and another–

and _she wants to marry him.)_

“Who is the award winner for biggest freakout ever?” Roxanne mutters under her breath. 

“You,” he rasps. Letting out an unsteady breath, “You’re also the award winner blowing my mind too.” 

“I thought that was only in the bedroom.” 

He pinches her thigh. “Miss Ritchi,” he scolds, feeling a semblance of normal when she leans against him and laughs, imitating him as she settles on the couch. 

“Now who’s being serious?” she jests. 

Megamind rolls his eyes before sinking into the couch. “I just–wow, I didn’t realize we’d be having a conversation about our relationship…going further…today.” 

Her fingers intertwine with his, the pink of her skin contrasting his blue. It only bothers him sometimes that he’s so different from her, sometimes just–it would be a lot easier if–well, you know.

“Do you,” she starts, her voice small, “do you not want to marry me?” 

In an instance, he turns to her and shakes his head vigorously. “No, no! I would love to! In a heartbeat, no question about it!”

She only smirks a bit, still scared, but willing to brave forward. “No questions, really?” 

He feels the same. Gathering her hands in his, he kisses her knuckles. “I would love nothing more, but honestly? It never crossed my mind.” 

Roxanne frowns slightly. “Because of–”

“Not because of you!” he rushes. “Or me, even! Just–being with you was all I ever wanted and I have that now so–I guess, I don’t know–how in the world could I ask for more?” 

She gives him a heartbreaking smile. “That’s okay, dear. I feel like that too,” she says. “I like us the way we are now. How could I not? It’s so fun and peaceful, but what if?” 

Megamind smiles and reaches for her, pulling her gently so that they can lay on her couch. “Exactly,” he says once they get comfortable. “I–I want to never take a second for granted with you, Roxanne. Never, ever.” 

Her fingers curl into the fabric of his suit. “I don’t think you are. I think the only greedy here is me,” she starts with a laugh. “But oh man, I was really hoping, the second when I walked in because– _wow_ , Megamind, it sure did seem like a proposal.” 

He leans down and kisses her before grinning. “We could always try again, if you’d like.” 

She giggles and playfully smacks him. “If you’re going to propose, how about you do it when you feel the time is right?” 

“Yes, dear,” he teasingly replies. 

Afternoon sun filters through the large windows in Roxanne’s apartment. Megamind feels content and at peace with her in his arms, warmth blanketing over them with ease. It’s perfect.

His eyelids feel heavy, the comforting reassurance of Roxanne’s breathing falling into a pattern as she holds him close. It’s everything he knows he wanted and–

–it’s better than he ever thought.

“Hey, babe?” he whispers as the sun lets way for the dark.

“Hmmm.” 

“Can I marry you one day?” 

He feels her smile over his heart and can’t stop his own. 

“Of course.”  

“Good. Happy birthday, Roxanne.”

(Of course, by the time Roxanne’s next birthday rolls around, Megamind is happy to say that there is ring fitted perfectly already on her hand.)

 


End file.
